prospect_stationfandomcom-20200213-history
NanoTrasen
Corporation History NanoTrasen Inc. is a Trans-Stellar Corporation, originally founded on Mars in 23rd Century by a man named Xavier Trasen— NanoTrasen started out as a small company, whose research was mostly based around gene-therapy. This was shortly prior to the series of scandals over cloning being reserved to the rich rather than being provided to industrialist fodder in the most prosperous part of Sol. The Corporation was effective at patenting methods that lead to more cost effective coverage plans for business use, primarily through aggressive business tactics than personal research brilliance— many minor bio/med research facilities ended up on the unpleasant end of Xavier Trasen's desire to make a name for himself and sharklike approach, and were bought out and taken apart for his company's capitalization. By the end of the decade, NanoTrasen became a trans-stellar entity. At the turning point of the 26th Century, phoron was discovered. NanoTrasen and its competitors were, naturally, the foremost corporations in attempting to exploit this valuable new resource, and they all set up numerous stations and factories around the phoron giants in order to exploit the resource. This only jump-started the economy, and the so-called Orange Rush began, with all of the corporations attempting to find as many uses of the valuable phoron as possible in order to profit the most from the Human governments. Research facilities, stations, ships and other installations were being manufactured faster than ever. NanoTrasen was one of the more bloodthirsty corporations, and managed to bankrupt and absorb many other companies on a larger scale that ever before. Many feel NanoTrasen's only defining ability is in capitalizing upon other's hard work- And not an entirely untrue assumption. Nonetheless, this only further increased NanoTrasen's power and scope, ratcheting it up to the status of a true super-corporation, one of the top 10 most expansive business empires in the galaxy. Modern Day NanoTrasen is one of the big super-corporations in the modern day. It deals in research of the most advanced sciences, such as genetics, blue space, and - recently - the uses of phoron. They also have a sizeable asset protection and security branch with which they secure both investments and occasionally new acquisitions - a distressing rival to some minor star systems, and a powerful administrative branch sitting atop it all, directing their company's actions. NanoTrasen is characterized by its aggression and questionable ethics, which, combined with the high emphasis they put on new, untested and dangerous technology, means their installations are often considered unsafe and hazardous. To a degree few of its competitors could achieve, NanoTrasen owes its success to diversity and quick reactions to unfolding events aboard its starships. Worth a distinct laugh to employees who are told of this, NanoTrasen's fluidity and aggression tactics are still considered the core of its success. While most facilities get their personnel already prepared for specific roles, among the stars situation often changes quickly and drastically - far faster than a flight of a shuttle from the nearest NanoTrasen's station takes - and so the choice of assignments is up to the commanding officers (especially - Head of Personnel) depending on the most urgent needs at the moment. NanoTrasen hires almost anyone possessing a skill in areas such as science, medicine or space-engineering and every contracted worker after passing a couple of basic tests can hope for a good pay in space, especially if sent to an important installation. NanoTrasen hiring process is often flimsy in sorting out industrial spies, as a result of this simple hiring process, often instead keeping orders on high to make the best of having even rival talent or tattlers on payroll - a reality in the modern day - using the best of loopholes to ensure from an entry level position, it would be impossible, although sorely testing, to find the launch for a lawsuit or get away with real assets. Often experts skilled in almost any area areas such as detective work, cooking or sanitation also find their place on NanoTrasen's payroll and onboard corporation's ships for support. NanoTrasen's history and policies give a paradoxical reputation as both a life ruiner and one of the best second chances many people will get. The Corporation NanoTrasen is still under control of the powerful Trasen family, with the Patriarch being Jakob Trasen III. The Family is the top tier of power in the NanoTrasen Corporation. Directly below them, is ‘The Board.’ The Board is the Board of Directors for NanoTrasen, and as such, run the corporation to the wishes of the Trasen family. Currently, and for the past century or so, the Board is made up of 7 Directors: * Jackson Trasen - Board Chairman and CEO. He is a very narcissistic man, often thought of as too prideful for his own good, but he has helped NanoTrasen maintain its powerhouse status of a TSC. There’s talk of him wanting to absorb other TSCs into NanoTrasen to gain more status and power for the corporations. * Kim Taggert - Board Vice Chair and COO. Often the host of the most lavish of corporate parties, Taggert has been seen in recent years as the “most expensive asset of the NanoTrasen Corporation” due to her lavish lifestyle. She is also the organizer of corporate operations beneath Rigebauld. * Lee Smith - Treasurer and CFO. A very, large man, Smith has been rumored to have found his way into the pocket of every political leader in Sol Gov in the last decade. He has boosted the yearly gains of the corporation but also tied to shadier activities that some in the Tagert family wish to avoid. * Melissa Steele - Boardmember and CSO. Steele has not made many public appearances unless the other Board members are there as well. She’s often been known to let her subordinates run most of the things happening in the Research&Development sector of the Corporation. Many have questioned why she is in charge of one of the most vital aspects of NanoTrasen, despite the fact that under her, R&D at NT is unrivaled in the galaxy. * Rupert Goodwin - Boardmember and CRO. The ‘playboy’ of NanoTrasen, Goodwin has been in many magazines and other news articles in “Top 100 Sexiest Men,” categories. His position as Chief Relations Officer is quite well deserved, as it seems people just melt in his hands. * Alexander Hasham - Boardmember and CDO. The Iron Man in the Corporate Colossus. Hasham was appointed to Chief Defense Officer after his private military force, who had been involved in a variety of scandals involving Species Rights violations across the galaxy, was absorbed into NanoTrasen. He’s known as a tough, overbearing man, whose anger sends him into fits of rage. He’s also partly responsible for the power, strength, and number of the NanoTrasen Security Force. Corporate Assets NanoTrasen’s net worth in wealth and assets sits approximately at the 127.9 trillion thaler mark, with it being the wealthiest TSC in Human history. The Trasen family itself is one of the wealthiest, and most powerful figures in Human society. The stock prices for the corporation are extremely high, causing most, if not all, of the shareholders to be upper-class citizens. The Trasen family themselves own 63% of NanoTrasen, with the rest being divided between the Board members, and a few thousand millionaires and billionaires who take part in the corporation's successes and failures. Some theorize that those with larger shares are often sitting Trasen's pocket, and are there to make the corporation seem more open to the public, but the Trasen's have disputed these claims. The total number of employees working for NanoTrasen as of 2559 was around 850,000 with Humanity the majority of employees, and Unathi the smallest minority. The total number of NanoTrasen assets (stations, ships, and bases) across the stars is unknown due secret facilities and sites. The current idea is that they have several thousand spread through Human space, in various solar systems. The major systems are Nyx, Tau Ceti, Alpha Centauri, Sirius, and Sol. Relations With Other Trans-Stellar Corporations Currently, NanoTrasen is amicable with other TSCs, specifically Aether Atmospherics and Recycling. There are rumors that NanoTrasen is seeking to absorb Aether into their own corporation but nothing is for sure. * Ward-Takahashi GMB - Amicable, often the provider of small appliances on NanoTrasen vessels. * Gilthari Exports - Trade Agreements, NanoTrasen supplies ships to transport goods and Gilthari supplies luxury goods for NanoTrasen. * Grayson Manufactories Ltd. - Rivals in the Mining business, with Grayson controlling more of the raw materials trade than NanoTrasen. Often fighting for mining rights on moons and asteroids. * Zeng-Hu Pharmaceuticals - Seen as Amicable but tensions are growing with Zeng-Hu’s advancing into Research as well. * Aether Atmospherics and Recycling - Friendly and in Trade Agreements. As stated, there are rumors of a corporate merger but nothing is definite at all. Holdings Classifications NanoTrasen ships vary from research vessels to military-grade patrol ships. Stations vary from industrial complexes to weapons platforms. * NS* = NanoTrasen Science. The bread and butter of NanoTrasen's industry, this classification, while second in number to the sheet swarm of transports, is primary what the company is about, furthering their everyday profit margins. * NT* = NanoTrasen Transport. Cargo, holding, supply, passenger ships- All are filed under transport, and do the grunt work in swarms for the company * ND* = NanoTrasen Defense. A class licensed for varying levels of hard weaponry- Considered primarily for asset protection. * NR* = NanoTrasen Response. These can vary from communications to medical care, acting as support to other parts of the corporation, that other ships don't quite fall under... Or occasionally do, under a different guise. * NA* = NanoTrasen Administration. These tend to be central bases, and are almost never ships with notable exceptions being semi-personal vessels of the CEO, Board of Directors, and similar entities. * NB* = NanoTrasen Business. Sales, marketing, product delivery- These tend to be almost exclusively bases or, more rarely, stations. They handle the actual movement of money, PR, and other such fun affects of the company. * N*S = Station. The fun things floating in space that don't tend to go places. * N*V = Vessel. Spaceships and similarly travelling crafts. * N*B = Base. These tend to refer to planetside installations of all varieties, and their names are their locations. It's also important to note, not all weaponized vehicles are classified as ND. Example/Known Ships * NSV Luna; NanoTrasen's experimental research space ship. * NTV Millenium; a hazardous materials transport. * NTV Duke; a mining barge. * NRV Sierra Otago; a repair and rescue vessel. * NRV Savior; a hospital ship. * NDV Brutus; a military cruiser. * NDV Steppe; a patrol vessel. * NDV Icarus; a stationed watchdog vessel over the NMS Prospector. * NSV Preserver; a research ship. Example/Known Stations * NAS Crescent; The almost unused moniker for the local Central Command station and hub for the Nyx system. * NSS Exodus; one of NanoTrasen's many research stations based in the Nyx system. * NSS Antiqua; a space station still in construction. * NRS Orion; a long range communications array. * NSS Vector; a vat/clone harvest complex. * NBS Anansi; a medical facility that rents services that are NanoTrasen patented to nearby colonies as well for a price. * NSS Redemption; a research station. Example/Known Bases * NAB Smythside Central Headquarters - The Lunar headquarters of the company, where orders from the top come from. * NAB North Cimmeria Central Offices - The Martian central command of the company; Most NanoTrasen branches outside of Sol, but still within SolGov, officially coordinate reports here. Rankings For the most part, down from the executive portion of the company, determining one's superiors is relatively straightforward. * An administrative station/base is assigned to a system/region under an Executive of Operations by the Board of Directors. * The EoO appoints a Head of Staff for Human Resources, Internal Affairs, Asset Protection, and Accounting, which is followed by specific agents under those departments, along with day to day operations staff as per a normal location. * A Captain or Director of Operations is assigned to the location by the Administrative Human Resources Director, and an advisory internal affairs agent is assigned by the Administrative Head of Internal Affairs. Most of their reports are fielded by HR due to the relevancy, but screened by the Head of Internal Affairs. * Heads of Staff are assigned for the distinct departments and/or administrative duties by HR under the Captain/DoO. * Individual departments occasionally have delegations of command, such as Quartermasters and Wardens regarding specific departmental instances. * Department staff manage their specialties. * Interns and assistants are assigned to stations for learning opportunities. Central Specific Departments Post shift, some workers have contracts which allow them stay on the Crescent, providing them with lodgings and civilian center level comforts on auxillary parts of the station exclusive to company employees. Some choose to take bluespace transport shuttles to nearby systems or back to Sol on an express link line. Nonetheless, most paper pushers and all Heads of Staff spend at least some ostensible 'off shift' hours enjoying the hospitality of CentComm as they work out their station's issues and report success to their superiors. The following are administrative departments found there. Human Resources The guys who decide if you get a paycheck. After each shift, most administrative staff of the Exodus check in and out with the human resources department. Human Resources coordinates heavily with Accounting and Internal Affairs in order to ensure their people are generating a profit and aren't causing a loss. Human Resources has two primary agents: Investigators, and Auditors. Investigators are bad news to have show up, usually called in by Internal Affairs when a grevious error is made by ranking staff. They ensure productivity isn't impaired by rampant stupidity. A legal Human Resources Investigator must have a permit of operations''signed by the HRD and valid for the ship/station/base they are investigating, and a valid and up to date identification card from their administrative station/base. They have the authority to strip the DoO of rank for the duration of a shift, and hold it suspended until audit. '''Auditors' carry the dread their name implies. When a complaint is filed against a crewmember, auditors are the individuals who carry out the interrogations(audits) of the employee in person if IA cannot, submitting their personal suggestion to the HRD regarding an employee's continued paycheck gathering after reviewing the math from Accounting and a fully compiled case from Internal Affairs. These individuals also conduct annual audits for general purposes as well. They are effectively secretaries for the HRD, but highly respected ones. Internal Affairs Internal Affairs is the legal crew employed by NanoTrasen. Generally appointed for their discretionary ability, discreet management of lawsuits and various miscellanity falls under. Suits and snitches, what the region's Head of Internal Affairs does with its cases to make ends meet is the business of the EoO and Board, and occasionally SolGov. Internal Affairs rarely takes direct involvement or authority over situations and cases, preferring to hand off official decision making and judgement to its fellows. Its agents are the same, acting in an 'advisory' fashion on their assignments. Given that their work affects one's record and ability to obtain legal assistance from the company, it is best to stay on their good side. Accounting Accounting is the mathmatical, cold, unfeeling, paycheck-making part of the company that keeps any big megacorporation moving- with money. Accounting sets the bars and lays out what goals need met and where the company stands. Suffice to say, most other parts of the company are forced to take Accounting seriously, or be at risk in their own jobs. HR and Accounting tend to be joined at the hip in most systems and sectors, their work directly impacting the choices of the other, and accounting ordinarily chokes Asset Protection's chain when they start chomping at the bit. Asset Protection The administrative answer to security, Asset Protection is the direct superiors of all ND* class holdings in their EoOs region, managing response teams, and keeping records clean for SolGov. All Emergency Response Team Commanders ostensibly report to the Head of Asset Protection.1 References # NanoTrasen. (2016). Nanotrasen. Retrieved 28 February, 2016, from https://wiki.baystation12.net/NanoTrasen